harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raul (GrB)
Raul (ムーチョ Mūcho, ''lit. ''Mucho) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. Raul is a shopkeeper who is close to his brothers, Enrique and Diego, and serious about his business. He has a meeting with his brothers on Fridays, but stays and tends to his shop every other day of the week. He is open during bad weather and even festivals. He also has his own stall at the bazaar, usually selling seeds. He has a huge crush on Marian, although she does not realize this and doesn't return his feelings. He considers Lloyd to be his rival in business. Raul and his brothers' appearance was edited by Natsume in the English version of the game due to ethnic stereotyping. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Villager Raul fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Villager Raul fogu.comHarvest Moon: Grand Bazaar Gift Guide by Wolfire neoseeker.com 'Events'Grand Bazaar, Villager Raul fogu.com Striking a Deal Enter Raul's shop between 1 PM and 4 PM on a Monday or Thursday during good weather. Raul must be at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more and Lloyd cannot be married. The player and Lloyd are in Raul's shop browsing his wares. Raul seems unhappy about Lloyd being in his shop since they are rival shopkeepers. Lloyd requests to buy all of Raul's wares. Raul agrees to sell Lloyd his stock for the inflated price of 1 million gold. Lloyd is outraged, but Raul will not budge from his offer. Lloyd offers to give Raul something he might want in return to lower the price. He tells Raul that he has sold out tickets to a show Marian really wants to see. At the sound of Marian's name, Raul changes his mind and agrees to cut the price. Raul gives Lloyd a deal and Lloyd gives him the ticket in exchange. ---- Raul's Chimney In the early morning hours between 12 AM and 4 AM, jump into the barrel next to Raul's shop that brings you into his home for an event. This can be any day under any weather conditions that is not holiday or bazaar day. Jumping into the barrel will deliver you down Raul's chimney and right into his bedroom! The player startles Raul who tells that the store is closed and kicks them out of his house. If you jump into the chimney a total of 100 times, you will be able to see Raul and his two brothers inside the bedroom together. ---- Raul's Crush Walk into Raul's shop in between 10 AM and 1 PM on a Monday, Tuesday or Thursday during good weather. Raul must have 60,000 FP (9 hearts) or more. You walk into the shop and are welcomed by Raul. Marian then walks into the shop shortly after you do. Marian asks Raul if he has coffee in stock, and he gladly gets some for her off of the shelf. Marian realizes that she forgot her wallet and cannot pay. Raul tells her that the coffee is free. Marian is surprised by his kindness and thanks him before leaving. After Marian is gone, Raul mutters to himself about how there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Marian. Unfortunately, she is completely oblivious to his feelings. A sad Raul asks if you would leave his shop so he can be alone for a while. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Censored Characters